For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)
thumb|250px"For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" é uma canção do filme de animação Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante cantada por Anna e Elsa. Aqui, Anna tenta convencer Elsa para voltar a Arendelle para descongelar a maldição que ela colocou no reino, e sendo sua irmãs novamente, mas Elsa se recusa porque ela ainda sente que não consegue controlar seus poderes e que Anna será melhor sem ela. Finalmente, como os pedidos de Anna e intensificação do medo de Elsa, ela acidentalmente atinge Anna no coração com seus poderes, o que fatalmente congela ela. Curiosamente, na trilha-sonora brasileira, a canção ganhou o título de "Não Dá!", fazendo muitos acreditarem que se tratava de outra música. Letra Anna: You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door You don't have to keep your distance anymore Cause for the first time in forever,'' I finally understand For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here '''Elsa: Anna Please go back home Your life awaits Go enjoy the sun--'' ''And open up the gates Anna: Yeah, but — Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... ''Snow Elsa: What? Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it. Elsa: No, I can't I — I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! `Cause for the first time in forever, Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free! Anna: You don’t have to be afraid... Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together! Elsa: I can’t control the curse! Anna: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made Elsa: Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse! Anna: Don’t panic! Elsa: There’s so much fear! Anna: We’ll make the sun shine bright! Elsa: You’re not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together! Elsa: No! Anna: We can change this winter weather! Elsa: AHHHHH... Anna: And everything will be all right... Elsa: I CAN’T! Versão brasileira Anna: Você não tem que me proteger Eu não tenho medo Por favor, não vá se trancar Dê atenção pra mim Não precisa se manter distante assim Por uma vez na eternidade Consigo entender Por uma vez na eternidade Nós podemos resolver Nós podemos descer a montanha Não precisa de afligir Pois por uma vez na eternidade Eu vou estar aqui Elsa: Anna, volte por favor As ocupações Aproveite o sol E abra os portões Anna: Sim, mas... Elsa: Eu sei, me deixe aqui Se quer meu bem Estou sozinha mas livre também Estão seguros se eu não vir ninguém Anna: Não estamos não. Elsa: Como não estão? Anna: Tenho a impressão que não notou. Elsa: Não notei o quê? Anna: Arendelle na neve se afundou... Elsa: O quê? Anna: Você acabou espalhando um inverno eterno, por todo lugar. Elsa: Por toda parte? Anna: Mas tá tudo bem, você pode descongelar. Elsa: Não, eu não posso, eu não sei como! Anna: É claro que pode, eu sei que pode! Anna: Por uma vez na eternidade Elsa: Oh, meu sofrimento não tem fim Anna: Não precisa mais temer Elsa: Esse frio, essa dor não saem de mim Anna: Toda essa tempestade Elsa: Não dá com a maldição Anna: Nós podemos reverter Elsa: Oh, desse jeito as coisas piorarão Anna: Não tema Elsa: Como eu temi Anna: Faremos o sol brilhar Elsa: Você vindo aqui Anna: Vamos enfrentar unidas Elsa: Não... Anna: Aquecer as nossas vidas Elsa: Ahhhhhh... Anna: E tudo em ordem vai ficar Elsa: Não dá! Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções Categoria:Reprises